


Trade Negotiations

by Forlorn_Melody



Category: DCU
Genre: Allies With Benefits, Banter, Cunnilingus, Diana's a switch fight me, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Magic Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Melody/pseuds/Forlorn_Melody
Summary: Diana always gets the best of Mera whenever they meet. This time, she's determined to turn the tables.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Mera (DCU)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Trade Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rookie009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookie009/gifts).



> I only really know these two from the DCEU and DC's Bombshells. I hope I did them justice.

Mera steps off the boat, and towards the cavern, only to be blocked by a cascade of spears. Her own guards raise their tridents, and Mera rolls her eyes. “Relax, ladies and gents. I’ve got this handled.” She raises her hand, the glow of her magic spreading from her fingertips to her wrists. 

The Amazons hold their spears steady but their eyes dart as the water streaming from the cave to the beach starts to run _backward_. 

“Is this any way to greet an old friend?” Diana, Princess of Themyscira calls out above the roar, and her voice cuts the tension like a knife. 

“Your Highness.” Mera smiles smugly as she curtsies. 

“Your Majesty.” Diana bows with a flourish; the spark never having left her eyes. “Leave us.” Her lips twist with mock seriousness. “We must discuss this trade deal in _secret_.”

Orana rolls her eyes, but she calls the other Amazons off with her, to train, or to circle the island’s perimeter--Mera isn’t sure. As long as they give them some privacy. “Set anchor watch and do try to stay out of trouble.” She winks back at Adria, following Diana as her shadow slips into the cavern.

The steam makes it hard to see, so Mera clicks her tongue and listens for the vibrations bouncing off the basalt. Well, maybe “listen” is the wrong word. Mera _feels_ the vibrations return to her like goosebumps up her skin. She feels the entire length and _breadth_ of Diana’s body before she passes through the cloud and spots her sitting on the edge of one of the pools. 

“So, what’s this trade deal all about? You offering something _useful_ this time, Diana?”

What the Amazons lack in stealth, they always make up for in speed. Diana crosses the space between them in an instant, already close enough for Mera to feel her breath on her lips. The air between them is charged with lightning, and Mera closes in as if the gods themselves compel her. 

Diana’s grip feels firm on her arms, but her lips brush feather light. Mera tilts her head to venture deeper, but Diana pulls back with a smirk. Her eyes spark with mirth as Mera groans. “We both know you’re not here as an ambassador, Mera.”

“Then what _am_ I to you, Diana?” Mera traces her fingers along the back of Diana’s neck, watching her reaction. Diana’s not the innocent teenage princess she used to be, when they first met all those years ago. Thanks to her travels in the world of men, Diana now knows pain, death, and the suffering in between. The muscle around her spine is more tense than it used to be, her brow more furrowed, her lips more often pressed into thin lines. “Are we mere allies? Friends? _More_ than friends?”

Like the rising of the sun, Diana’s smile returns as she leans her forehead against Mera’s. “More than friends.” She licks her lips. “Lovers is a good word for us, is it not?”

Love is a complicated word for Mera. Did she love Arthur Curry? Or was winning his heart a political maneuver? Did Mera want him, or did she want peace in Atlantis, and peace between Atlanteans and land dwellers? How is this moment with Diana any different? “I’d like to be,” she says honestly, her voice barely audible over the sound of the springs bubbling. She works her fingers into Diana’s neck, turning her around to get at her shoulders. 

“Mm.” Diana moans softly. “You always did have a magic touch.”

“More than you know,” Mera whispers into her ear, kneading her skin, and peeling off her armor as she goes. Sometimes her lips press into Diana’s skin instead of her hands, and she relishes the sounds the Amazon makes as she finds both troublesome and pleasurable spots. She trails kisses down Diana’s spine, tasting her skin--more sweet than salt than the ladies and gents back home. Letting out a small moan of her own, Mera admits to herself she missed Diana more than she thought. 

Reaching Diana’s waistline, Mera pauses, letting out a chuckle as she reaches _up_ under Diana’s _pteruges,_ grinning at the goosebumps she feels on her thighs. The muscles underneath Diana’s skin twist and coil like a bowstring, and Mera sucks in a breath at the sensation. Oh, to have a body like an Amazon, carved like stone and yet soft like silk. Diana watches her, amused and yearning both---always the more patient of the two of them. Mera edges her fingers between Diana’s thighs, biting her lip as her lover’s eyes pinch shut. 

“So wet already. And we’re not even in the water yet.” Mera grins up at her.

“Perhaps we should make our way over?” Diana quirks her head, one eyebrow lifted quizzically. “Your knees _must_ be getting sore.”

Mera lets out a feral noise. “The only sore thing here is my _parched throat_.” The _feathers_ of Diana’s armor don’t give enough for Mera to stick her head beneath them, so she unfastens them and tosses them across the room. If Diana complains, Mera doesn’t hear her, too busy drowning herself in the taste of her slick cunt. 

Diana lets out a guttural cry, gripping the back of Mera’s head, digging her fingers into her scalp. She swears in several dead languages, and Mera just barely recognizes the pantheon of gods she curses in her ecstasy. Mm. What would it be like to bed a god? This is probably as close as Mera will get. 

And _ah,_ Diana’s wet for _her_ , Mera aches just _knowing_ that. Sure, Mera’s a princess, but she’s a princess in a realm not her own--always an outsider--but Diana never lets her feel that way. “My love?” Diana gulps a breath of air, as if she’s about to dive deep. “We should move to the pool.”

Mera rises to her feet slowly, watching Diana track her every move. “Knees giving out already?” she clucks, “and here I thought you were a _warrior._ ”

Diana narrows her eyes, and suddenly, they’re at the edge of the pool, and Diana’s _tossing_ her like a sack of rocks into the water. 

Jokes on _her_ , though. Mera’s _born_ for water. She transforms her cannonball into a swan dive in a _second_ , circling like a dolphin so she can yank Diana down with her. And the splash is _glorious._

“Oh? You think you have bested _Wonder Woman_?” Maybe it’s her mirth, maybe it’s the reflection of the water, but Diana’s eyes light up like fire, and she pins Mera against a seat carved into the pool. What did Arthur call them? Hot tub seats? 

_Not now_ , Mera chides herself, and instead answers the Amazon in front...er... _on top_ of her. “Maybe I have you right where I _want_ you.”

Diana straddles her lap, slinging her arms over Mera’s shoulders. “Oh? This is all you want?” She grinds down against Mera’s thighs, so deliciously close yet so far. So _damn_ far. 

Mera can’t form words, so she kisses Diana instead. 

She takes back what she thought about Amazons and their _soft skin_. There are places where the silk gives way to hardened calluses. Diana has them on her fingers--from wielding weapons, most likely. Tonight, they wield nothing but their own desire, and Mera is at their mercy. Diana slides them easily against Mera’s folds, firm and precise in their touch with years, if not centuries of practice. Mera cries into her shoulder, squeezing those exquisitely carved biceps for purchase as she bucks into her touch. “Oh, Diana, please. _Please_ ,” she begs. 

Brushing her nose against Mera’s ear, Diana whispers. “What do you want, my love?”

Mera swears, if Diana says that word. One. More. Time. She will _scream_ if she isn’t already. “Fuck me,” she groans, digging her nails into her skin. 

Those plush lips grin against her ear, and Diana obliges her, slipping one, then two fingers inside her, those callouses hitting her in all the right places. “As you wish.” Mera melts in her arms, and those fingers beckon inside her, over and over until she’s muffling her cries against Diana’s shoulder.

When Mera comes back to herself, she finds Diana sitting across the pool, watching her in amusement, and something deeper. “Enjoy yourself?”

Oh, Mera will kiss that smug look right off Diana’s face, mark her words. “Not as much as I’m _about_ to.”

“Oh?”

“Mmhm.” Mera glides over to her like a serpent in a stream. “I can’t let _you_ miss out on all the fun.”

“Who says I am not having fun?” 

“Oh. I’m sure you did.” Mera brushes her nose against Diana’s. “But you’re about to have so much _more_.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” Mera murmurs, closing her eyes. Diana may have magic armor and a lightning lasso, but Mera has magic _itself_ at her disposal. Taking a breath, she whisks some water between her hands, shaping it like Diana’s mother did with clay. Well, except she’s not forming a _baby_ with her spell, oh no. 

Taking a breath, Mera sliiiides it into place between her legs, the magic allowing it to both feel part of her own body, and not at the same time. And it feels _wonderful._

For once, Diana has nothing to say. She is too busy staring at the rune-filled, birthed-from-water cock, her cheeks reddening with heat. This might be the first time Mera has seen her blush. 

“This okay?” Mera leans down, the dildo bobbing as she shifts her weight. She cups Diana’s chin, meeting her eyes, and searching them.

Diana feels herself smiling “Of course!” she says just as softly, surprised at her own shyness. “I just did not know you...appreciated such things.” Who knew Mera had it in her?

“I appreciate them _a lot_ , as you’re about to find out.” Mera reaches down, sliding her fingers inside Diana much like she had done to her earlier, _goddess_ , she is _drenched_. More importantly, she is ready. 

“Mera--” Diana says sharply, in warning. Her fingers feel lovely, _too_ lovely, and she does not want to come too soon. 

“Shh.” Mera removes her fingers, pressing one slippery finger against Diana’s lips. “Just relax.” 

Diana smirks, taking her finger into her mouth, suckling it like she would a juicy piece of fruit. 

Mera watches her, transfixed. She shakes it off, removing her finger, and gripping Diana’s hips. “We’ll have to try that some other time. As much as I’d like watching you beg for it.” Grinning wickedly, she sliiides into Diana, and _Hera_ , she feels _wonderful._

It must be the enchantment, for the dildo does not feel like water, or even stone, but flesh. Solid and firm, and just as much a part of Mera as anything else. And Mera uses it to her full advantage, fucking Diana into the edge of the pool, thrusting as if she has had years of practice. Distantly, Diana wonders who she may have practiced with, but not for long. 

Taking Diana’s carved thighs, Mera slings them around her hips, raising her off the seat and into an angle where she can take her deeper. And despite herself, Diana begs, clenching her fingers into Mera’s buttocks, squeezing and pulling. “Mera, please! Hera, I’m so--” Her words get lost in her moan, as a tendril of water laps at her clit. 

“Me too, love.” Mera’s eyes pinch shut, and together they move so much the water splashes out of the pool again and again and--

Her world flashes white--not unlike the light of her lasso, and Diana’s entire body tingles with warmth. Mera, on the edge herself, thrusts through it, swearing like the sailor she used to know, until her mouth hangs open in silent ecstasy. She gapes down at her, pulling away and her cock dissolving into the water around them. 

Diana finds the will to move, picking them both up and out of the pool, to dry ground. They do not speak. Instead Diana grabs cloth to dry them with, only for Mera to whisk the moisture away from their skin, the smirk still plastered on her face. They settle down next to the pool, watching the water move. “Must you leave, again?” Diana says finally, her head nestled on Mera’s shoulder.

“Mm. Probably. But I can delay another day.”

A laugh slips from Diana’s lips. “These trade negotiations. They are tough.”

Mera laughs with her. “Yes, yes they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think!


End file.
